cuando Matt esta acargo
by metalovelor
Summary: luego de "la muerte de Tai". Matt toma su lugar como nuevo lider e impone sus reglas. ¿podran los elegidos sobrevivir al nuevo orden de Matt?


**Antes de iniciar e Fic, quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Digimon no me pertenece, le pertence a Bandai. Cualquier parecido con algún videojuego o anime es pura coincidencia. Este fic contiene nudismo de digimons.**

**aclarada estas cosas: que disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Tai había desaparecido, tras la pelea contra Etemon, y ahora todos los niños elegidos enfrentaban la peor crisis de sus vidas. Encontrar un nuevo líder y que deberian comer.<p>

-Matt, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? – pregunto una pelirroja.

-hermano, ¿Tai está muerto? – pregunto el más pequeño.

-es más que obvio que está más muerto – dijo el rubio – este Tai. Cualquier cosa para no trabajar ¿eh?

-sí, sabemos que está muerto ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Yo haría algo pero tendría que estar pendiente de todos ustedes – dijo el más alto de todos – y ya saben que si odio algo, es el trabajo justo y honrado.

-bueno. Recuerdan que hace tiempo yo me burle de TK porque en el mundo real solo jugaba a la SNES. Pues yo me burle por una buena razón. ¡Yo vivo los videojuegos! Joe, tú serás un invocador por ser el más débil de todos. Sora será una maga roja, por ser la menos femenina. Mimi la maga blanca, ya que esas son las que más se curan a sí mismas por ser inútiles a la hora de pelear. TK nos ayudara con las pócimas y elixires, por ser el más cercano a Yaoi en esta serie, ahora que Tai no está. Izzy será el mago negro. Y yo seré el prota que se vuelve más el fuerte de todos, el que se carga a los enemigos y me quedo con todo el dinero sin recibir una demanda por abuso a mis amigos. Dicho esto avancemos.

-¿alguien además de mi se siente utilizado? – dijo la pelirroja.

-hermano, no tengo elixires - dijo menor de todos.

-toma. Esta es una mochila donde caben 99 ítems de cada cosa.

-hermano ¿de dónde sacaste esta mochila?

-del mismo lugar de donde compro tanto gel para el cabello.

-hermano ¿dónde compras gel para el cabello?

-del mismo lugar de donde sacamos estas ropas, que no se desgastan aun que ya las llevamos puestas por meses, y no se rompen ¿no crees que es una ganga, yo sí?

-hermano, eres un genio. Todos sabemos que por algo tenemos la misma ropa todos los días, y pareciera que apenas la compramos ayer. Y lo mejor de todos es que las compramos ayer.

-oye Matt, ¿y nosotros qué? – pregunto el digimon del rubio.

-veras. No quería decirte esto porque están todos presentes. Si la naturaleza de los digimon es estar en traje de Adam. Tu, que eres el único con ropa, técnicamente ¿eso te convierte en nudista? Piénsalo, los digimon no tienen ropa, y tú una piel, inmune a los ataques de la PETA. Quería decírtelo, pero luego conocimos a Leomon y Angemon. Y esos eran más nudistas que un gigoló. Espero que tu siguiente evolución no tenga mucha ropa.

-entonces, excluyes a todos los digimon, por no excluirme solo a mí. Qué pena amigos.

-no te preocupes – dijo el digimon con forma de ave – solo mantente vivo hasta que te compremos un seguro de vida.

Entonces todos los elegidos caminaron, siguiendo el mapa que Matt compro (¿en qué lugar? Del mismo lugar de donde Izzy enchufa su laptop, para tenerla siempre cargada). Luego de un tiempo llegaron a un bosque. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero, como siempre, un Kuwagamon llega e intenta matarlos.

-¡joe! Trae una invocación – dijo el rubio – Izzy, usa el hechizo piro. Gabumon, deja de ser un nudista.

-¿Cuál invocación, si yo no sé hacer eso? – dijo Joe.

-soy un genio de la computadora, no un brujo – dijo Izzy.

-¡que no soy nudista! – Grito Gabumon.

-Sora, ahora depempende todo de ti. Como maga roja, usa tus instintos asesinos contra el enemigo – dijo Matt, usando como escudo a TK.

-los usare – dijo Sora, poniéndose en guardia para pelear - ¡pero en ti!

-no se preocupen yo los protegeré – dijo Patamon, digievolucionando en Angemon – veamos quien es más fuerte.

En eso Kuwagamon empezó a moverse torpemente. Esto dejo muy atónitos a todos, hasta que Matt descubrió lo que estaba pasando. Rápidamente se soltó del agarre asesino de todos sus amigos y les explico lo que estaba pasando.

-al fin eh descubierto lo que ocurre… Angemon ¡estas desnudo! Cúbrete tus miserias, que tenemos niños presentes.

-ni soy nudistas, ni Kuwagamon esta apenado por verme y ¿Por qué te llevaste a Tai y no a Matt? – Angemon dijo esto último arrodillándose y viendo al cielo.

-miren, Kuwagamon está escribiendo algo en el suelo – dijo Mimi – debe ser la razón por la que se volvió loco.

"Nudista, nudista". Luego de esto, Kuwagamo se marcha y jamas es visto en la serie.

-lo ven. Yo tenía razón – dijo Matt – pobre Kuwagamon, con razón tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

-Kuwagamon siempre ha tenido la cara más roja que un tomate – dijo Sora, intentando, nuevamente, matar a Matt.

-y todos los humanos y digimon, menos tu y Tai, hemos vomitado en tu sombrero y no has dicho nada ¿VERDAD?

-¿Qué han hecho que?

-solo mira detrás de ti. Joe apenas y termino de vomitar.

-¿esto era tu sombrero? Pensé que era un tambor – dijo Joe.

-los matare a todos, no habrá piedad – dijo Sora, acariciando su Death Note – solo esperen a que consiga un bolígrafo. Venganza, control del mundo, Japon ganandole a Espeña en un partido: 1000-0. solo tengo que conseguir un boligrafo.

-Eh visto lo mal compañeros que han sido. No eh ganado nada de experiencia, desde hace media hora, cuando les repartí los papeles que tendrían. Por ello me marcho como Wolverine. A quien siempre le piden que no se marche, pero lo hace de igual forma.

-que tengas suerte hermano – dijo TK.

-rómpete una pierna, literalmente – dijo Mimi – y todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.

-sea donde sea que vallas, recuerda una cosa – dijo Sora – si encuentras a alguien que venda cerebros, cómprate uno, que cualquier cerebro es mejor que el tuyo.

Y así uno por uno se fue despidiéndose, y rogando por no ver nunca más a Matt. Gabumon fue llevado a la fuerza por Matt, para enseñarle a no ser un nudista. Con el tiempo todos se separaron para evitar que Matt los vea y se sienta tentado a unírseles, de nuevo.

Tai volvió unos meses de`pues y puso las cosas como estaban, antes de su partida. Sora e Izzy tendrían el poder de Byakugan. Mimi tendría el poder del Chidori. Joe se convirtió en un cazador ambú. TK recupero sus ojos de sharingan. Y Tai busco a los enemigos más fuertes, para luego usar sus cadáveres, con el poder del Rinnegan.

En cuanto a Matt… se dice que Matt se consiguió un ejército de más de diez mil digimon. Eventualmente Matt se unió a los otros, una vez que vio la digievolución de Garurumon. Con la ayuda de todos, se logro superar de su trauma, hasta que se encontraron con Miotysmon… pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es la primera vez que hago un Fic del genero humor-parodia, por lo que espero que les haya gustado.<strong>


End file.
